To Hold A Birds Broken Wing
by Eltas Aldaron 31
Summary: Josephine hires a talented scribe to write literature casting the Inquisition in the most favourable light. Tara has interviewed everyone except the elusive Spymaster. Can she slip past the minute cracks of the Nightingale's armour? (Femslash Leliana x F/OC)


**Notes: A late birthday present for my buddy Selena Shephard. I'm hoping this story will evolve to your liking :)  
Thanks Aeowyn99 for your brilliant brain.  
**

 **...**

 **To Hold A Bird's Broken Wing**

CHAPTER ONE

...

"Why must you follow me around?" An impatient huff followed by a subtle groan reached her ears. The Spymaster that rounded on her and was not happy at all, her face stern and a scowl that could melt an Arcane Horror grazed her features. A stiff back, crossed arms and narrowed crystal blue eyes met Tara's confident smile but she was not perturbed an ounce. She had the tenacity of a Mabari War Hound and she was the best in her field. Or at least now she was, since the conclave wiped out every one of her competitors.

 _The Best._

It irked her knowing she could never gain that title honestly now and if she allowed herself to dwell on it the grief crushed her that the budding romance that had been building between her and her Guild mistress was now nothing more than a poignant memory in her recent past. That ached surged in her chest and quickly she fought it down with a hitch in her breath. A flicker of recognition flashed in the Spymaster's eyes.

 _Not here. Please not her._

Of all the time to show this weakness why did it have to be while she stood before the smartest, most cunning woman in Thedas. Tara fought hard to still her face. The small muscle below her eye flinched ever so slightly as she took a breath to speak.

"I am here at Lady Montilyet's behest. She has asked me to use my skill to paint the Inquisition and its members in the best, most intriguing light and I hope not to disappoint." She aimed to steady her voice but inside she quivered. She was trained by the best after all and she was fast surpassing her when that fateful day… Mentally she shook her head clear, being careful not to betray her emotions again. "I am to write an article that will be reproduced for the masses, targeting both nobles and any man or woman, who has the knowledge of letters, and convince them that Inquisition is the best chance Thedas has." Her smile and a slight tilt to her head always managed to charm, Tara knew she'd need everything in her arsenal to get Sister Leliana to talk. "Lady Montilyet believes having the members of Inquisition appear more… accessible, will be a good way to garner support." She remembered to smile sweetly even as the Sister frowned then turned away.

"Well go and bother the more accessible of its members, I have no time for this." Leliana uncrossed her arms as she started walking back up her tower. Tara sauntered after her, quite well pleased that the infamous Sister was going to present the challenged she had hoped for.

"Oh I have Sister, you are the last I need to poke and prod before I write this literature." A smirk formed on her lips while heat threatened to flush her neck and face. Instantly she fought for it to dissipate, the Spymaster was attractive with those flashes of flame red locks the peeked from under her hood, framing those beautiful eyes that seemed to hold both wonder and sadness. Leliana intrigued her most of all. "You're stuffed full of secrets I know, but all I want is a few choice bits and I'll be on my way." She waited hoping the Spymaster would not just suddenly storm off or worse, slide a dagger between her ribs just to silence her curious nature. Provoking her was a dangerous line to walk. Her back stiffening, Leliana turned her steely blue gaze upon her. Tara couldn't help but gulp, her throat closing up and her mouth drying suddenly. There was a look of irritation from the Sister, followed closely by exasperation then a strange hint of amusement that seemed to twinkle in those eyes. It was small, easily missed but a relief to find. Tara breathe a little easier knowing she wasn't getting killed today.

"You are infuriating and persistent. Not the safest combination to have when interviewing ruthless Spymasters. Yet you manage to disarm me with your confident easy smile, Josephine seems to have chosen well." The compliment along with a small snort then a chuckle had Tara completely at ease once more. "You have until we get up these steps to my birds." That small smile played on the Sister's lips as Leliana turned back towards her tower. Tara smiling smugly followed hot on her heels.

Many questions asked were answered, deflected or downright declined as they climbed up the steps, Tara thanking the Maker the rookery was in the highest tower. In a business like fashion, she persuaded, charmed and coaxed vital information from her slippery quarry while Leliana evaded, skirted and gave her half-truths of herself. It was a dance they both did well, battling for ground as the stone steps steadily ran out. At the top of the tower the birds cawed as their mistress approached. Leliana flashed her a quietly impressed smirk while telling her this was where the interview ends. Tara thanked her for her time, appreciating the fact that it was a most precious commodity given her duties.

She watched the Spymaster turn to her desk and consider the many reports that awaited her attention. Tara smile and slowly turned to leave, pleased to have gained enough from the elusive Nightingale to write her article. Her steps slowed however as a final question popped into her head. She took breath to speak but managed to stop herself before she disturbed the Sister, her foot pausing before it touched the next step down. A resigned sigh reached her ears.

"Go on, out with it. That question you suddenly want to ask so badly." Soft Orlesian tones quickened her heart, making her mouth go dry at the worse possible moment.

"How does say, one nosy scribe go about asking Sister Leliana out for a drink?" Her voice caught and squeaked before its tone evened out again. A strangely genuine giggle burst out of the Spymaster's lips, even as she shook her head and looked at Tara incredulously.

"And what does that question have to do with the article you are writing of the Inquisition?" Leliana leant forward on her desk, her slender fingers holding her weight as she waited for justification, her eyes reflecting the cool light from the window like stars.

"Half the men and women in Skyhold are afraid of you and the other half wistfully hoping you'd gaze upon them favourably if only they were brave enough to catch your eye. This question gives the people hope that one day they can achieve what they so desired if they were brave enough to stand for it." Tara pursed her lips in a smile. "Accessibility Sister Leliana. That's what this question is for."

A slight tilt to her head, not dissimilar to the raven's she commanded gave Tara the distinct impression the Spymaster was considering whether she was bauble worth storing or a worm to be crushed and eaten without delay. A subtle smile forming at the corners of those smooth glossy lips told her she had evaded a painful death a second time in the Spymaster's presence.

"There was a time when I would have only considered you after many soft, subtle advances, much like a school girl being wooed and courted." Crystal blue eyes had softened briefly with a memory before returning to that harder glance. "But times have changed and so have I. You seem bold enough to take what you want or at least risk life and limb for it." That small smile grew wider, almost seductive in the way it formed on her lips. "I suppose that is enough for the moment."

"Tonight then?" Tara's pursed lips turned into a half smile and the Nightingale inclined her head. She turned away and confidently took the steps, hoping those sapphire eyes followed her.

…


End file.
